


【仏英】了却无痕

by Cinead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinead/pseuds/Cinead
Summary: 给弗朗的生贺。





	【仏英】了却无痕

他说我有一双野兽的眼睛，嘴唇像月光一样寒冷。然后，他开始发疯似地吻我。他不管吻谁都像极了一个断肠的情人，殷切又热烈。不知道是他吻技过于高超，还是身体太过下流。有段时间没做爱的身体很难拒绝这般如火如荼的吻。靠着墙，我泛着薄醉轻挑地看向他。我太知道怎么勾出他的欲望。果不其然，他和每个精虫上脑的男人一样，热烈又痴迷地望着我。

他紫罗兰的瞳孔很漂亮，那是一双法国人特有的眼睛——非常深情，但又有些忧郁，就像一朵千辛万苦才在尸体上绽放的玫瑰。这双惊艳众人的眼睛让他轻而易举地成为情场高手。他坐在那儿轻轻一笑，所有人都不请自来。我扯过他哑蓝色的领带，他踉跄几步朝我跌来。脖颈处扑面而来的香水味让我皱了眉头，不自在地将视线转向别处，我嫌弃：“一股骚味。”

“怎么，亚瑟？三年不见，开始玩起女人的那套「欲擒故纵」了？”

“弗朗西斯，你少恶心我。”夜店热闹的重金属让我不得不加亮嗓音，神色也跟着凶神恶煞起来，“说，你怎么就又摊上我了？”

“我想你了，小少爷。”

“鬼话！”我想也没想，就往他脸上来了一拳。他捂住嘴角，吃惊地望着我，媚而不妖的眼睛笑意更沉了。他被我打松了牙齿，却并无恼意。溅在唇上的血珠让他的唇色妖异起来。打一鞭子，喂一颗糖。这是我们恋爱时最为乐此不疲的伎俩。假装心疼地捧起他脸，我在他嘴角温柔地落下一吻。他手臂圈紧我腰身，并在臀部捏了一把。我在他耳边吐气、厮磨，嗤笑地压下嗓音，“跟我说实话，弗朗西斯。别想骗我。”

“我很想你，亚瑟。想你妖冶的眼眸，冰冷的吻，做爱时赤裸流汗的手臂。想你给我蛇的爱抚，像一条匍匐、缠绕墓穴的蛇。”他埋在我颈窝里说的这些，细腻的肌肤被他吸得红肿一片。我被他吻得很舒服，双腿不自觉有点发软，重心全靠身后的墙撑着。

“你只是想跟我做爱而已。”

“难道你不想吗？”

我没有作答，身体却永远比嘴上来得坦诚。我想要他，毋庸置疑。我们绝对是彼此最完美的性爱搭档，身体的契合度超过与我们交姌过的任何一个人。几乎所有的体位我们都尝试过。他永远不急着进来，一点点打开我的下体，摩擦过所有他熟知的、让我战栗的点。就算不用润滑油我也很少会觉得疼痛。

“你这副讨人厌的样子真是一点没变。”

“哥哥倒觉得你可爱了不少。”

“你太荒唐了，弗朗西斯。”

他无辜地耸了耸肩膀：“我只是说了实话。”

搭上计程车离开，我抱着双臂坐在后排。而弗朗西斯坐在副驾驶座上，有一句没一句地跟司机闲聊天。我喝得不算多，一杯刚好带出醺意的杜松子酒。车窗外的阑珊夜景像万花筒般在我虹膜上留下转瞬即逝的色彩。法国人一口如同咏叹调般抑扬顿挫的口音像魔咒一样萦绕耳边。

这种感觉熟悉又陌生，仿佛回到了三年前。不，也不尽然。那时候的我与弗朗西斯应该一同坐在后排，早就过招了好几个法式舌吻。哪儿顾得上司机感受。欲望永远也无法填满。整天，吃饭，做爱，睡觉。睡醒，吃饭，做爱，再睡觉。世上仿佛只剩下彼此。蠢蠢欲动的铅色黎明，茶几上伫立的玫瑰茶壶、高脚杯，随意剥落在地的GUCCL外套，覆盖着彼此体温的米黄色衾席，混着膻腥味的伦敦潮湿空气，朦胧的光线里交织在一起的金黄色发丝，那些汗水与尖叫……以及接近濒死的高潮里，弗朗西斯一句又一句，像似梦呓般的「 Je t＇aime.」

直到到了酒店房间，回忆与现实依旧像幻灯片般不断交错切换。太阳穴涨得厉害，躺在柔软的床铺上，我像一个温顺的婊子，轻而易举地就被扒得一丝不挂。看到我小腹处还未拆线的伤口，他停止了亲吻，问我是怎么弄的。

“阑尾炎而已，前几天刚动手术。”紧接着，我一个翻身倒了体位，压在他身上，慢条斯理地脱掉他衣服，“算我倒霉，弗朗西斯，刚出医院寻消遣就遇到了你。”

弗朗西斯扶住我的腰，比起刚开始的急不可耐，他明显放缓了节奏。覆着薄茧的手指一点点摩挲过左腹的伤口，像是在拨弄一根他珍爱的琴弦。我不禁觉得有些好笑，这样温柔的动作用在一夜情人身上未免太过多余。分开双腿跨坐在他腰上，我咬破他嘴唇，像一只猫一样潜伏在他跳动的心脏上。

“怎么了，弗朗西斯？不过多了一条疤，你就不想要我了？”

“陪你做手术的是谁？”

“你脑子是秀逗了吗？我从来不需要任何人。”

人果然都是贱的。说完这句话，弗朗西斯开始肆无忌惮地操弄我的身体。我知道，他爱极了我这副高傲又薄情的样子。我们吸引彼此的秘密就是骨子里的绝情。得不到的才是最好的。一旦将一个人吃透了又有什么意思？赤身裸体的感情总是卑微又无趣。激情是危险的，容易变质。正因如此，三年前在我们即将爱上对方的时候，弗朗西斯选择了不辞而别。他没有留下任何只言片语，便了无音讯。

我却因此感激他。他知道我需要什么。

甚至三年后的今天也一样。我想找个人上床，站在夜店中心high翻全场的时候，他便像个梦境般突然出现。俊朗的脸庞在跳动的转灯下若隐若现，像一朵一触即碎的昙花，那么不真实。散着两颗纽扣，他笑意绵绵地朝我走过来。拢过我的腰，似从未分开般亲密。他含着玫瑰花酒吻了我，说：亚瑟，我就知道我们还会再见面。

高潮时，我觉得我的躯体要随着意识一同四分五裂。只有此刻，我和弗朗西斯才是最真实的。剧烈运动下腹部好不容易愈合的细缝重新裂开， 沾了汗水更是第二天便会发炎。但这根本无所谓。疼痛才是保持清醒的最佳良药。哪怕此刻我与弗朗西斯近在咫尺，但我们不过是彼此一个凉薄的美梦。

野火烧烬，什么也不会留下。

交合完，没有开灯。我随便从地上抓起一件外套披上，用滚烫的热水泡上杯酒店的廉价红茶。性爱的余热没有完全褪去，我拿电水壶的手有些颤抖，差点一股脑儿倒在斑痕累累的杯垫上。不知道何时在我背后出现的弗朗西斯及时捏住我的手腕，沸腾的热水顺利地滚进白色陶瓷杯。房间冷气很足，他温暖干燥的身体贴住我的后背。握住他放在我腰上的手，我思绪开始清晰起来：“你怎么会出现在我在的酒吧？”

“以往的这天，我们都是在那间酒吧喷的香槟。”

“今天是……噢，你的生日。”

“嗯哼，不说句「生日快乐」？”

“没什么好祝福的，你不过又老了一岁。”

我走到落地窗前。某些夜晚，空气总是那般温柔又脆弱，仿佛人们赤脚走在碎玻璃上。今夜巴黎就给了我这种感觉。雨不知道是什么时候开始下的，它淋湿所有物体，将一切笼罩在七彩的光晕里。淅沥的雨声逐渐变大，直到交织为落在房顶的协奏曲——弗朗西斯再次吻住我，我们纠缠在羊毛毯上又来了一次。

做爱总能逃避很多问题。你这些年过的怎么样？工作顺利吗？又俘获了多少个姑娘的芳心？噢，亚瑟·柯克兰，得了。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦过得怎么样，跟你一点关系都没有。

最后，身体到了极限。我们蜷缩在毛毯上睡去。他咬着我的耳垂告诉我，明天又会是新的一天。


End file.
